crystalstudios_productionfandomcom-20200214-history
CrystalStudios Production Wiki
Welcome to the Wiki Hey guys! Welcome to the wiki of CrystalStudio Production! This is where you can find the information of Dina's videos. Director's introduction "Hello. My name is Dina and I am a student who loves experiencing memories including friends, videos, and much more! Note: my videos are not only made by inspiration, but they are also made to express some experiences that I myself have faced and also to teach every pony different lessons. Normally, I make family friendly videos with my ponies, but if any mature content is available, I would give a warning." My experiences * Artwork Fan Club (2012 – 2017) * Around Equestria News (2013 – 2014) ** Collaboration with Diamond Heart. * PonyTuber (2014 – 2019) ** Currently making pony series and skits ** Covering different songs * Adventures with Emily & Steve book series (2015 – 2016) * Pripara Chorus member (2016 – 2017) ** Hosted with Lulu Luck ** Portrayed: *** Laala Manaka *** Nao Ehime *** Junon * Aikatsu! Drama (2017) ** Hosted ** Portrayed: *** Seira Otoshiro *** Juri Kurebayashi *** Ako Saotome (AiStars! Solar) * Pri☆Chan Chorus (2018 – 2019) ** Hosting with Jewlie ** Portrayed: *** Solo special *** Mel Shido * Writers Against COPPA (2019 – present) * Monthly PreCure Fandubs (2020) Skits and short films * The Marshmallow Contest * Who is the Best Princess? * How Princess Luna won the Voting Poll * Is Sunset Quitting?? * The Path That Leads You * Shining Armor's Experiment * I'm Odd, But I'm Human * Pinkie Pie's Ice Cream Shop * Unicorn Robbery Fail! (ft. Fantasy and Celestia) * Underneath the Christmas Tree Video series including * MLP: Toxic (2015) * Blossom in the Air (2015) * Skeletons in the Closet (2015) * Dreamer Paradise (2016 – 2017) * Harmonic Girls (2017) * The Strikers (2017) * Separated Love (2017 – 2018) * Pony Story Time (2019) Help in Hand (book) * Go to this wiki for more! Dina Sings The following songs Dina covered (not included in the choruses she is in) are listed here. They include her own videos and videos she is in. Solos * Dark Horse – June 3, 2014 * Sky Full of Stars – April 22, 2015 * One Day… (a song Dina wrote using Yiruma's "River Flows In You") – September 3, 2015 * Lilium (for Skeletons in the Closet) – September 27, 2015 * Wake Up – October 26, 2015 * One Call Away (for a PMV contest) – March 16, 2016 * Christmas In Our Hearts (Holiday special) – December 24, 2016 * You're No Longer Alone (Mou Hitori Ja Nai Yo) – March 3, 2017 * Sakura Kiss – April 22, 2017 * Colorful Days – May 21, 2017 * Hear Me Now – July 25, 2017 * A Million Dreams – March 29, 2018 * Hysteria – May 28, 2018 * Sparkle☆彡Star☆Twinkle Precure – March 2, 2019 * You Will Be Found (depression and suicide awareness) – March 25, 2019 Duets/Groups * Reversible Ring (with Sakura) – January 17, 2017 * Cooking Showtime! – July 22, 2017 ** Collaboration with Usagi and Konori * Passion Flower (with Lee) – August 12, 2017 * We Wish You A Merry Christmas – December 24, 2017 ** Collaboration with Rini, Pancake and Tayo * Forever☆Friends (with Jewlie) – September 24, 2017 * Girl's Fantasy (with Jewlie) – February 8, 2018 * Hirai/Hitori/Kirari – December 31, 2018 ** Collaboration with Yume, Teal, Lightning, Pancake, Rei, Joosy and Katie * You x I (Japanese ver. with Usagi) – September 15, 2018 * Thank You⇄It'll Be Alright (Japanese ver. with Lightning) – January 1, 2019 * Kimi No Entrance (Japanese ver.) – November 2, 2019 ** Collaboration with Yume and Printemps Skype Vlogs * Being Random! (ft. Sophia Bell) * ALS Ice Bucket Challenge (ft. Drangonblazer Christmas) * Reacting to Littlest Pet Shop: Popular (ft. Summer Sunshine) * Party Disaster (ft. Aimee Pickering) * Favorite dares on LPS #DareUs (ft. LPS Collie) * MLPtube Tag 2015 (ft. Sky Jayne) * Toy Reviews and Announcement (ft. Layla and Celestia) * Precure Alamode keychains (ft. Jewlie, itsdorothy and Ichthylak) Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse